


Even If They Are Twins

by Chiara Pomara (AriaHann)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, chapter 6 spoilers, it's probably angst i don't know, mostly on Junko's POV, spoilers for DR endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaHann/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can never be Junko, because she's just too different. They may be twins, but they'll never be one and the same. Maybe it was too much to ask from her.</p><p>(Slight Despaircest but it's just sisterly love. Obviously, spoilers for the entire Dangan Ronpa (mostly endgame))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If They Are Twins

Junko Enoshima was sitting on a leather-bound swivel chair in a cold, dark room. It was poorly lit, and the only source of light was provided by the numerous screens lined up around them. The two occupants could hardly make out each other's expressions. Her hair was not tied up in pigtails today, nor did she have her make-up on. Even if she was the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, did it really matter for her to make an effort to put on her make-up when the only person who would see her that day was her sister? Dark circles were quite evident under her eyes, from the night she spent staying up. Sometimes, she lost track of time, and she forgets to sleep, forgets to eat, or to even do anything but to prepare for the school life of mutual killing... the academic coliseum she's spent days, months,  _years_  to put together. Most of the time she worries her older sister.

She idly watched the cameras even though they had nothing to show. She had placed all fourteen of them in different rooms, where they are scheduled to wake up at around eight in the morning, on what they think will be their first day at Hope's Peak Academy. She already has this all planned out, nothing could go wrong! All this time, and effort, placed in something she doesn't even profit from. Why is she doing this? Why, for the despairification of mankind, of course! There is no sob story behind this, nor is there a need for revenge. No tragic childhood, no money gained. Just pure despair from the participants, and from her.

Her older sister spoke up. She was sitting next to her in a simple, black stool, the kind you'd probably see in pubs. "Junko-chan," she started, breaking the awkward silence between them. She could not see if Junko responded, but she continued anyway, "Are you ready? It's almost the beginning."

Junko's head slowly turned to her sister and she let out a chuckle. "Oh, Big Sis Mukuro. How naïve of you. Of course I am ready! What have I been preparing for all these years, if I am not prepared for the beginning?" The thought of her was ludicrous. She planned everything out. Even if, say, one of the participants woke up a little bit before the scheduled time and date, she would be there, ready to patch the problem up. "How about you, Big Sis? Are  _you_ ready?" She asked, a brow raised.

Mukuro had lots of preparing to do, too. While Junko was the head of the whole operation,the  _mastermind_ , she also had to aid her little sister with the plan. And part of it was her impersonating Junko Enoshima as the Super High School Level Fashion Girl. She had taught her how to speak, how to act, and how to dress like her. Mukuro was like her "mini-me", but like Mini-Me, she was imperfect. She was not, and will never be enough to replace Junko. And how it irked her so.

"Of course, Junko-chan." She said calmly, without faltering. Of course she was ready. It did not faze her one bit. If it was to help Junko achieve her goal, she would do it, even if she didn't really like it. The whole act felt so unnatural, so fake, to her. As it should; she was not made for make-up and wigs; she did not grow up to like these things. "I even have the lines memorised, and I have continuously practised my make-up during my spare time. I will do my best to not mess up." She added, just to reassure her.

"You fuckin' make sure you won't!" Junko snarled. Mukuro was used to her sudden personality changes, but sometimes the unpredicable order of switches threw her off-guard.

* * *

The first day went well so far. They were astounded, and the looks of despair when she, or rather, Monobear, announced that they would be locked in this school for the rest of their lives were one of the best sights in the entire world. Junko controlled Monobear around the school when needed, popping up unannounced wherever should the need arise. The look of surprise on Fujisaki's face when Monobear suddenly appeared was priceless.

Mukuro was sitting in her room, removing her boots, when Monobear popped up. She sighed, "You can't even come down here to see me personally? Figures." She didn't say it bitterly at all, of course. She does not let feelings like anger, resentment, sadness, and pain show a lot.

"Aww, Big Sis Mukuro, you know I wanted to see you personally, but it's dangerous!" She said, a sick, high-pitched cutesy voice coming out from the bear. Even after their test-runs, Mukuro was not used to talking to her sister like this. "Hey, hey, don't you think it's so lame? I have to stay as only one personality when I'm being Monobear!" Her annoyance could be heard in her voice. She really did get bored of her personality easily, that's why she switches.

Mukuro chuckled, "I agree, it's something to get used to." Her hands went to her clip-on pigtails and removed them before hooking her fingers underneath her wig's netting. She pulled the base slowly, carefully settling it on her bed. "So, what are you here for?"

Monobear tottered towards her bed, climbing up with minimal difficulty. "You did a good job today, Big Sis Mukuro! Keep it up, okay? Don't portray me badly or else I'll get mad!"

"I wouldn't dare." Mukuro laughed. She reached for the make-up remover sheets that were sitting on top of her table, wiping her face with it, getting every nook and cranny of her face clear of make-up and residue.

The mechanical bear peered at Mukuro's face and remarked, "You may say you've practiced make-up a lot, but you clearly aren't applying enough foundation! Look, your freckles are showing!" Junko snapped at her. Mukuro could hear the annoyance. "Well, no matter, if someone points it out you could say the images they see on magazines are the work of image-editing software." 

Mukuro nodded, "Yes, I'll tell them that. There really is no reason to worry, you know." She tried to reassure her. After a few moments, Monobear left the room and she was left all alone, getting ready for bed.  _I hope our plan works,_ she thought.  _I can't mess up..._

* * *

 

 

The pain of spears stabbing her in different parts of her body was agonising. It caught her by surprise. If she had a split-second more, she could have dodged it. She was a soldier of the Fenrir, after all. What a shame to be killed by this, when she's experienced more life-threatening situations along the way. It's unfair, how Junko just sprang that trick on her like that. 

"Huh...?" Her vision started to blur. "What...?" She couldn't believe it. "Isn't... that... strange...?" Her voice cracked, the feeling of betrayal and disappointment filled her heart. "Why... was... I...?" She felt a flurry of emotions right now, but what she felt most was... despair. Junko-chan would be proud. It's what she's always wanted, right? Despair. But she didn't expect it to come like this... this early... why...?

Her pupils dilated, and just like that, she breathed her last breath, as her body collapsed, spears sticking out of her body. Gungnir. How appropriate, for a member of Fenrir. Her body hit the gymnasium floor with a thud, looks of utter shock and speechlessness evident on their faces. The Junko they knew was gone, dead in a flash.

_Oh, Big Sis Mukuro. It's only been a few days, and you've already disappointed me! I lied, you know, when I said you did a good job! I actually thought you did a pretty fuckin' horrible portrayal of me, so I decided to spare myself! Ah, your look of despair as your death swiftly approached you with a few good stabs! Oh my..._

Though she was dead, Mukuro Ikusaba's role was not over yet.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student of Hope's Peak High, was found dead on the 5th floor garden. She was mercilessly wounded by the perpetrator, for she was stabbed with a knife, had half of her body blown off, blunt force trauma to the nape, and had multiple wounds all over her body which could have been possibly made days or weeks before discovering the corpse. They had tried to uncover the identity of the covered corpse, but as Fukawa neared the body, Junko triggered an explosion that blackened her upper body beyond recognition.

Junko did a good job defiling her older sister's corpse for her own benefit. She had already died a painful and bloody death, and she just had to tamper with her more. It was even ironic how she had to _masquerade_ as Mukuro Ikusaba when she assaulted Naegi. That's what they thought, of course. A girl they have supposedly not met since the start of the School Life of Mutual Killing suddenly shows up in Naegi's room then gets "murdered" the next day. 

Of course, the remaining six were confused, and it was a good thing for her. Although, she daren't underestimate them; six Super High School Levels, and one of them was a Super High School Level Detective. The thought of it just pissed her off! She was glad that she wiped out more of her memory than anybody else. She'd had to get rid of her, even if it meant rigging the upcoming school trial.

* * *

It looks like they got her. She should not have underestimated them. It was supposed to be foolproof! Either way, someone should have been executed! But no, god,  _blast that goddamned AI!_  Alter Ego just had to ruin things for her. Destroying it and turning it into a Monoball was not enough. How was that even possible?! Naegi fell down into the garbage dump and Kirigiri really went out to rescue him from impending stink death, and they even had the guts to bargain for a re-trial! She should have gotten rid of both of them. How annoying! Annoying, annoying, annoying! Hope, triumphing against despair?!

No, she should have seen this coming. Oh, how delicious! Sweet, sweet, despair. Despair for them, and ultimately, despair for her, too!

_Hope and despair are like two sides of a coin. They are like the front and back of the same sheet of paper. Without hope, there cannot be despair, and without despair, there cannot be hope!_

She gleefully pressed the button which led to her execution. Her awaited shining moment! Oh, how she enjoyed it through and through! It was hopelessly the end of her life as she knew it. The conveyor belt that went backwards slid her to where the final piece was. The block staggered for a moment, and she wondered. _Did it glitch?_ She looked up in curiosity, then, in a sudden flash, down goes the block and  _splat_ goes the fashion girl.

Blood splattered all over, and the survivors saw the key which would let them out of this wretched academy once and for all. The academy where they have all agreed to lock themselves to... the academy where their classmates had met, became friends, fought, and ultimately, killed each other in... They would be free from it. Junko had no reason to lie. The air purifier shut itself off, but they have yet to feel the difference, as long as they get out of here as soon as possible. Junko had no reason to lie; all she said was true, from the total annihilation of the Togami family, to The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. She made them expect the worst when they get out of here.

* * *

"Ah, Junko-chan..." She was greeted by her sister. It was the familiar sight of her shortly and neatly-cut black hair, grey eyes, and the freckles that dusted across her face. She didn't know how to react now. She had a thousand things to say to her, and it all seemed to escape her as of the moment.

Junko's eyes opened wide, "Big Sis Mukuro?" She grinned, "Hey, are you mad at me at all for betraying you and killing you a thousand times over?"

"No," Mukuro shook her head. It surprised her, how she rarely got mad at Junko. "Okay, I was. But not anymore. You've done a lot of crazy shit, sis, but I just can't bring myself to hate you. Through thick and thin, you're my twin sister, after all."

The younger sibling stuck out her tongue childishly, "Eww, sis, you're being all gross and sentimental!" She teased, like how she would like always. Mukuro never got a break with her; Junko teased her about almost everything! She elbowed her lightly, just to show it was all in good fun.

* * *

_I am me. Mukuro is Mukuro._   _No matter how well she's disguised, it's impossible for her to become a "Super High School Level Fashion Girl". As long as the walls of flesh and spirit stand between us, two people can never become one._

_Even if they are twins._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, gosh, I hope I did Junko's multiple-personality-thing justice. She's super fun to write. I just really have this thing for the Despair sisters, wow. I'm sorry if Mukuro kinda seems... OOC. The only thing I could really base her off is DR If... Thanks for reading, by the way! 
> 
> (some of the lines are taken from orenronen's LP!)


End file.
